Princess Serenity At The Wizard's School
by BabySerenity
Summary: woohoo! now ff.net is lettin us upload....heres the next chapter!....and a new crossover with it!
1. The Prologue

The Prologue!!!!!

  
  
  
  


Hi! It's BabySerenity! With ANOTHER, yes, ANOTHER

book! This one is a crossover like IYMF, TNNFE! But it's

about Sailor Moon and Harry Potter!

So I'm working on THREE BOOKS AT A TIME!!!!

It's time is after Galaxia and after Book 4 in Harry Potter!

The teachers that left in HP 4 for reasons that weren't said

were: 

-Hagrid

-Snape

-Moody of course

  
  


Disclaimers:

-I do not in any way own either Sailor Moon or Harry Potter

Naoko Owns Sailor Moon and J. K. Rowling owns Harry

Potter!

-So don't sue! You'd get maybe 10 bucks!

------------------------------------------------------------------

She and her friend looked at the castle with

a mixture of awe and nervousness. Her raven haired

friend nudged her out of her thoughts and they walked

up the steps to the fairy tale-like castle.

"Come on Usagi! Knock on the door!" her

friend ordered.

"But I thought you were-ok," Usagi knocked

twice and the door opened immediately.

"Usagi-hime! Rei-chan! You're here!" it was

Setsuna!

"Setsuna-chan!" Usagi shrieked, but then added

as a matter-of-factly statement, "Don't call me that! You

know I hate it! Call me Usagi-chan!"

"Ok Usagi-hime, only if you call me and the

others by our last names, so I'm Professor Meioh now."

"Fine, fine, Professor, gosh I have to get used to 

saying that!" Usagi said. "What do we do with our stuff? 

And Luna, and Rei's crows?"

"Well you leave your stuff right in the hall and 

Rei's crows go up to the tower with the owls, they aren't

allowed in the building. Usagi, Luna needs to stay with you

until you have a house. Am I going to fast?" the girls shook

their heads. "You two are 5th years and a girl by the name

of Hermione will show you around, and, you know, be your

friend."

"Ok," Rei nodded in understanding.

"I'll go get her for you right now, I've told her that

you two are muggles, people who don't know magic, and

are being transferred to this school. They also know you

possess another kind of magic unlike theirs, but you can't

say or do anything about the Sailor Scouts. The only person

aware of that is Professor Dumbledore, the headmaster. Is 

that clear?"

"Yes Sets-er-Professor Meioh!" Usagi smiled.

"I'll get her and she'll tell you all about Hogwarts!"

Setsuna added and left.

After about 10 minutes, a girl with puffy brown

hair walked up to the girls, she was wearing a black

robes and she had a silver "P" attached to it. She also

had a black hat, like a witch's. She looked at them and

smiled, "You must be the new students, Professor

Dumbledore told us about you. You will need to keep

your wands with you and leave your trunks here. By the

way, where's your wands?"

"Our wands? Oh, they are right here!" Serena

put her hand forwards and reached and her wand appeared.

It was a shocking crystal wand, which looked identical

to her crystal but was shaped like a wand, inside it were

swirls of rainbows.

Hermione was shocked, "Wow! I've never seen

such a cool wand! Is yours that cool?" she asked looking

at Rei.

"Yeah!" she pulled hers also out of her sub-space

pocket where she kept her henshin stick. It was also not

made from wood, like Usagi's, it was a fiery red, and

there were flames dancing around, it looked like real fire!

"If I'm not mistaken, that looks so much like

real fire!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Which is correct. It's fire, here touch it," she

said holding it out towards her.

"No, I'll pass," she then added. "I've never

seen that trick before! How did you learn how to do that?"

"Oh, remember, we have different magic

abilities that the rest of the students," Rei spoke her

violet eyes gleaming mysteriously.

"You know, I better get to class, you should

go to the great hall until I'm back, I'll bring you to

Professor Dumbledore. Then you can meet my friends,

Ron Weasley, and the famous Harry Potter!"

"Wow! The famous Harry-wait! Who's Harry

Potter?" Usagi asked innocently.

"Oh you'll hear about it later," she turned to

her watch. "Hey I've gotta go! See you later!"

Usagi and Rei went in the direction she pointed

and saw an amazing site. It was like no other room.

The ceiling, it looked like there wasn't even a ceiling,

it looked like the sky outside. They saw five tables. One

which there was a man sitting on a chair.

He saw them and beckoned them over. "And

you are the exchange students." His eyes twinkled behind

his half moon spectacles. He turned to Usagi and bowed.

"You must be Usagi, the princess."

"Yes sir." Usagi replied blushing.

"And you must be Rei, her beautiful guard,"

he turned to Rei who blushed furiously.

"Yes sir," she muttered.

For the first time Luna looked up at one of the

people. "Meow."

"Oh yes, you are Luna, correct? Luna?" he

turned to Luna.

"Yes I am Luna," she spoke.

"The two of you will be sitting by me during

lunch and you will be going around with Miss Granger,

or you know her by Hermione, during class times." he

paused as they took in the information. "Then for dinner

you will sit again where you sat earlier and be sorted into

your house, which will be the same because of reasons.

You also have all of your classes together. Which only

one Hermione is not in. Mr. Potter and Mr Weasley

are in all of yours.

"You already know most of the teachers here.

Professor Sprout teaches Herbology, which is self

explanatory. Professor McGonagall teaches Transfiguration,

turning things into different things. And Professor

Flitwick teaches Charms. Professor Trelawne teaches

Divination, which Miss Hino here would love because

it's telling of the future. You have that so far?"

"Yes, Professor-er," Usagi nodded.

"Professor Dumbledore."

"Ok, Professor Dumbledore."

"And next are the people that you know.

Professor Meioh, who teaches Defense Against the

Dark Arts. Professor Tenou, who teaches Potions.

Professor Kaioh teaches Care For Magical Creatures.

Professor Chiba, who teaches History of Magic. And

Professor Tomoe, who helps Professor Meioh."

"What! They are all teaching here?!"

"Yes they are."

Usagi looked at Rei with wide, crystal, blue,

eyes. "I can't believe it! Setsuna! Haruka! Michiru!

Hotaru! And Ma-oops!" She bowed her head. "I

forgot, again."

"Let's see, Hermione's class is over, so she'll

be here soon, her next class is Care of Magical Creatures,

with Professor Kaioh! I best be off!" and he left them

alone to wait for Hermione.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Hooray! It's all done!!

10 Reviews for Chapter 1!!

  
  


Review! It makes me work harder!!

- BabySerenity ^-^


	2. The Secret

It's finished!!!!! YAY!!

  
  


I'm working on THREE BOOKS AT A TIME!!!!

It's time is after Galaxia and after Book 4 in Harry Potter!

The teachers that left in HP 4 for reasons that weren't said

were: 

-Hagrid

-Snape

-Moody of course

  
  


I changed the classes, instead of them going to Care of

Magical Creature with Michiru, they are going to

Potions with Haruka!

  
  


Anything in _Italics_ mean that someone is thinking.

  
  


Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN EITHER SAILOR MOON OR

HARRY POTTER!!!! There, I said it, are you surprised?

  
  


Last time:

"Let's see, Hermione's class is over, so she'll

be here soon, her next class is Potions, with Professor

Tenou! I best be off!" and he left them alone to wait for

Hermione.

  
  


And now the story:

------------------------------------------------------------------

"Rei! Usagi! There you are! We best hurry or

we'll be late for Potions!" Hermione came running

towards them. "Let's go!" she grabbed Usagi's wrist

and started running towards the dungeons.

They saw a group of cauldrons in little rows

with many students, in the same robes as Hermione, 

sitting behind them.

"Usagi-hime! Rei-chan! You are finally

here!" Haruka noticed Hermione. "And arigatou, Miss

Granger!"

All the students stared at the two new kids,

wondering why they were on first name terms with

their teacher. They could barely hear a whisper in

a crowd, "Do you know what -hime means?"

Usagi's face was red with embarrassment.

She or Rei didn't notice most all of the boy's eyes

on them, though the girls most definitely did.

Usagi turned around as she heard a sneer

from one of the students, "Well, well, look at the

two new Mudbloods. Hey Granger! They'll make

good friend's with you!"

Haruka spun around to the speaker, her

eyes blazing mad, "Never insult someone in front

of me! Detention for you Malfoy! And 15 points

from Slytherin!" she barked.

The boy, Malfoy, looked astonished. The

head of his house had never taken points from him

before.

******************************************

"Bye Usagi, Rei! I'll see you after lunch!"

Usagi sighed, so far they've learned about

potions and transfiguration. _Why is it always me?_

_This is just too hard!_

The two of them walked up to Dumbledore,

who showed them to their seats at his side.

"So how was your first day so far?" he asked,

beaming.

"Exhausting and very informational, professor,"

Rei answered truthfully.

"Well, that's good. Excuse me, I need to

make an announcement since everyone is seated,"

he stood up and got everybody's attention. "Today

we have two new students who will be sorted tonight

at dinner."

"Some would say they're muggles, but they

possess powers greater than ours." there was a shocking

silence. "Let me introduce them, Miss Rei Hino!" Rei

stood as there was the usual polite applause, as she

sat down, Usagi stood up." And Miss Usagi Tsukino!"

there was a smashing applause, mainly made by the boys.

Embarrassed, Usagi took her seat and stared at

table.

"Now everyone, oblink!" everyone clapped and

cheered as Dumbledore sat down, and the food appeared.

"Professor, why did you say that our power is

better than yours?" Rei asked, helping herself to some

chicken.

"Because it's true, I wouldn't be surprised if you

were stronger than Voldemort," he said seriously.

"Er-Voldemort?"

"He tried to conquer the world but 15 years ago,

a baby boy, by the name of Harry Potter, stopped him

miraculously. . . ." So Dumbledore related Harry Potter's

story. "But now he has risen again. The world may be

how it was years ago. I shudder to think of the world in

Voldemort's hands."

"So you mean there are famous people at this

school? Wouldn't that be a little intimidating to the

other students?" Rei asked.

"Yes, but remember, you two are also famous,

maybe even more famous than Harry Potter! But none

is to know of that."

"Well, could we help out with this Voldemort?

Because you said that we are most likely stronger,"

Usagi couldn't help asking.

"Usagi-sama! This isn't any of our business!"

Rei snapped.

"Of course you may if you want. That is one

of the many reasons that you were picked to come here,"

Dumbledore smiled. "And could I see both of your

wands?"

"Hai!" they agreed in unison, pulling them

out of their sub-space pockets.

Usagi handed her wand to Professor Dumbledore,

who carefully examined it. "This, I see, is not a real

wand. What is it?"

"It's called a Ginzuishou! Watch!" Usagi

floated her wand between her hands, and the wand

started shrinking, getting shorter, and shorter, just

before it reached the crystal stage, a blinding light

came through the whole room. Just like it appeared,

it had vanished to leave the Ginzuishou in Usagi's

hands.

"Amazing!" he exclaimed as it turned back

into the wand's form. "And yours, Miss Hino?"

Rei grinned mysteriously as she handed her

wand to him. Dumbledore noticed the look Usagi gave

him, like a warning.

After a second of holding it, he dropped it to

the ground where it turned to ashes, "Is that fire real?"

"Of course, I have the power of fire, and don't

worry about the wand, I'll just make another," Rei

cupped her hands as the fire came out, she molded it

until it looked like the original.

"Astounding!"

*********************************************

"Hey, these chicken legs are the best yet! Have

you tried one Malfoy?" Crabbe guffawed stupidly.

"Malfoy? Um Malfoy?"

The boy named Malfoy looked over towards

Crabbe and shook is head. _Is there any that those two_

_aren't thinking about food?_ (AN: Who does that remind

you of?)

"What you thinking about Malfoy?" Goyle asked.

"I was just listening to Dumbledore's and those

Mudblood's conversa-"

"You mean eavesdropping?"

".......Whatever. He said that those two are most

likely stronger than our Master. I think we should tell him

about these girls."

"Ok." Crabbe paused. "So, is it just me, or are

these chicken legs are the best yet?"

Malfoy sweatdropped. _Guess not!_

*********************************************

"So Usagi-hime, are you enjoying this experience

so far?" a mysterious voice asked.

"Of course Sets-er-Professor! I can't wait until I'm

sorted!"

Setsuna smiled, "Well, you and Rei have Defense

Against the Dark Arts next, with Hotaru and me. and don't

worry about the sorting, you'll be in a great house," she turned

and started walking towards Hotaru, who added, "See you in a 

half an hour!"

**********************************************

"Rei and Usagi seem a little strange to me.

What do you think Ron?" Harry Potter asked his

friend.

"What do I think?" he asked.

"Yes, Ron, what you think," Hermione

said impatiently.

"I think, I that those two are _really_ pretty!"

"_Ron!_"

"What?"

"Oh, never mind!" Hermione snapped. "But

those two seem really kind and nice. I have a feeling

that Rei will love Divination."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because she's always talking about the future,

with a certain voice of confidence."

"Strange."

**********************************************

"Usa!"

Startled, Usagi turned around and saw (AN: Well,

who do you think??) Mamoru.

"Mamo-chan!" she practically jumped out of her

seat. "How are you?"

"Even better, now you are here!" Mamoru's pitch

black yes stared into Usagi's clear, blue ones.

"A-hem! Usagi-sama! Sorry to break this to you,

but, we've gotta get to class!" Rei-chan's voice interrupted.

"Let's go!"

Usagi turned away, not understanding her lover's

eyes, they weren't their usual soft and loving, but they

seemed cold and hateful.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Don't you all just hate me? A new plot twist!

  
  


What will happen on the next chapter? What house will

they be put in? What happens when Malfoy tells his master?

Why is Darien's eyes so cold? Why do Pokemon only say their

name? Why doesn't the other scouts have Eternal outfits?

How come there is school? Why can't I be a normal teenager?

Am I really Sailor Moon? And Why am I asking some questions

that don't even relate to the story?

Find out next time on

Princess Serenity and the Wizard's School!!!

  
  


10 more reviews! That makes 20!

  
  


Review! It makes me work harder!

  
  


-BabySerenity ^-^


	3. No One Is Stronger Than Voldemort!

Chapter 2!!!! No one is stronger than Voldemort!!!

  
  


Thanks!! Since I feel so loved and I have so many

reviews, I will put this up sooner than expected!!

Plus, this will be a really long chapter, but you guys

make me feel so loved, so you deserve an award! ^-^

  
  


Thanks to Selphie(Casey(Best Friend)) for all your

encouragement! I couldn't have done it without you!!

  
  


Note: Mamoru has a little bit of bad language in this

chapter.

  
  


Disclaimer: 

BabySerenity: I own Sailor Moon and Harry Potter,

I live in a mansion and everyone loves me, I wish.

  
  


Last time:

".......Whatever. He said that those two are

most likely stronger than our Master. I think we should

tell him about these girls."

******************************************

Usagi turned away, not understanding her

lover's eyes, they weren't their usual soft and loving,

but they seemed cold and hateful.

  
  


Now the story:

----------------------------------------------------------------

(AN: okay they went to class and now it's dinner!)

Professor McGonagall walked out with an ugly

looking hat, Usagi looked disgusted because of it's

looks, but at once new it was a powerful item.

"Now when I call your name, you will put on

the hat and will be sorted into your house," said the

professor. "Hino, Rei!"

"Rei walked over, her violet eyes looking at the

hat, knowing what will happen. She slipped the hat over

her head and it covered her head.

_/Well, hello your highness, I'm glad to have_

_finally met you! Now, the best place for you, hmm,_

_Ravenclaw seems good, but you are very strong for_

_good, better be _**GRYFFINDOR!!**_/_

Rei took off the hat and walked over to the

madly cheering table, taking a seat close to Hermione.

"Tsukino, Usagi!"

Usagi put her hat over her head and at once a

little voice spoke into her ear. _/It's a pleasure to meet_

_you Princess Serenity! And you will do great as the_

_queen of earth! Now where to place you, Slytherin?_

_No, you are pure and loyal to good! And you need_

_to be with your bodyguard. So I must place you in_

**GRYFFINDOR!!**_ Good luck, your highness, many_

_troubled times are ahead, and I hope you defeat them./_

Usagi got up and flipped her hair, she walked

over to Rei, smiled, and took a seat. She hadn't noticed

the breathtaking cheer she received from the Gryffindor

table.

"Rei-chan, did the hat say anything to you

about troubled times ahead?" Usagi quickly asked.

"Iie, Usagi-sama. Did it to you?"

"Hai, it did, was it talking about Voldemort?"

Usagi looked at the people staring at her.

"What? What did I do?"

"Usagi, you said You-know-who's name?"

Ron stared. "Only Dumbledore and Harry say that!"

"Who? You mean Voldemort?"

"Stop saying his name?"

Usagi looked at Rei and shrugged, "No idea

what that was about."

"Just because you are stronger than all of us,

doesn't mean you have to say his name!" a jealous girl

said.

"What are you talking abou-?" Usagi asked,

getting cut off by Rei.

"Never treat Usagi-sama like trash! You hear

me?" She snapped.

"Rei-chan, settle down!"

"You know, I have a strange feeling about

you two," Harry frowned. "What's with your wands?

And why was there a flash of light when you were

showing them to Dumbledore?"

No one answered his questions, instead Rei

mumbled something to Usagi, "I feel a strange

presence surrounding him." She put her fingers to

her forehead and spoke louder, "Usagi-sama, the

future is becoming foggier and foggier. It's strange,

I've never read something like-"

"So the two new Mudblood's are in Gryffindor,

no wonder," said a sneer, Malfoy came over from his

table. "It looks as though most everyone here is one,

poor, or has no family at all!"

"Oh shut-up Malfoy!" Usagi stared into his

eyes, full of determination. "Go away, or I could get

the head of your house, Haru-er-Professor Tenou!"

The students from Gryffindor that had potions

with them all burst out laughing.

"And you know another thing I found out

about you, Usagi?" he said her name in disgust.

"It can't be as bad as things that I know

about you!" Rei spoke up.

"Well, it seems there is a student-teacher

relationship, I wonder if I should tell them who it is,

all the girls will be heartbroken."

"What! You mean Usagi and Professor Chiba

are going out!? Is that true Usagi?" Hermione,

thunderstruck, asked.

Usagi said nothing, a pink tinge formed on

her cheeks.

"I'll take that as a yes!" laughing Malfoy,

Crabbe, and Goyle walked back to their table.

"We knew Professor Chiba was going out, he

said her name is Usako, so it's you!"

Usagi looked towards the ceiling, she stared

at the impersonation sky, mainly at the moon, a tear

slid down her cheek, "Mother." She said barely, but

the two people next to her looked surprised.

"What's wrong Usagi? Is something wrong

with your mother? Why did you all of a sudden bring

it up?" asked Harry, who was sitting to her left.

Rei, who was on her right, looked up at the

ceiling and noticed Usagi staring at the moon, "Usagi-

sama, it's alright, everything will turn out right, though

the evil is growing stronger."

She didn't reply, Usagi was just staring and

barely speaking words, "Yes, mother I understand,

but how am I to do that? Dumbledore said I may be

stronger that doesn't mean I am." 

And a voice that came only to both Usagi's

ears and Rei's spoke, _/Trust me, Serenity, everything_

_will turn out fine. He knows you are here, there are a_

_few spies at your school of his, he will surely know all_

_about you, maybe even more than Dumbledore knows,_

_but I'm not for sure./_

"Queen Serenity, how do you want me to help

Serenity-hime? I'll do my best to guard her," Rei spoke

up.

_/Thank you so much Rei-hime. I know I can_

_count on you. Serenity, remember, only use the_

_Ginzuishou only when desperately needed./_

"Yes mother, I remember."

_/Good, my time is up, I must leave, my energy_

_is a minimum, good luck daughter, and you too Rei./_

With that her spirit disappeared once again.

"Goodbye, Queen Serenity," Usagi had a tear

in her eye.

"Goodbye, Queen Serenity," Rei then added

something to her thoughts. _ I shall protect her for you._

_I won't fail you._

Usagi and Rei snapped out of their trances,

and saw everyone staring at them, "Um, hi." they put

on their most innocent smiles.

Harry nudged Usagi, "Who were you talking

to? I've only seen one other person act like you two

did, that was our divination teacher, Professor Trelawney,

and she was making a prediction."

"We were, we were talking to my mother.

Why, did you hear our conversation?" Usagi replied.

"Only your side, it sounded complicated. How

did you talk to her? Is she, you know, like my mom?"

"Yes she is."

"Oh, so you live with your father?"

"I never had a father, well I did, he died when

I was very little."

"I'm so sorry, by the way, how old are you? I'm

16, so are Hermione and Ron," Harry asked. "And I'm

sorry about the way I treated you earlier."

"That's alright. My age I go by is also 16,

but I'm really," she bent over to whisper in his ear.

"1016 years old."

His reaction was just like she thought it would

be, "But how? That is almost impossible! Do you have

a Sorcerer's Stone, or something?"

"Iie," she smiled. "I only have a Ginzuishou!"

"You mean what Sailor Moon has?"

"Yep! You know who Sailor Moon is?"

"Not know who Sailor Moon is?! By golly!

She's my favorite superhero!"

Usagi nudged Rei and moved her head in the

fashion, listen. "Do you like her better than the other

scouts?"

"Yes of course! I told you, Sailor Moon's my

favorite! Well, Sailor Mars is the second best!"

Usagi made a big yawn. "Well, I'm tired,

where is our dormitory? Wait I have a better idea, let

us find it. And don't give us the password. We'll see

you soon!"

"Do you think they can find the dormitory

and get in without the password?" Ron asked.

"I have no idea!"

******************************************

"Master, we have some news for you," three

hooded figures kneeled in front of a male figure.

"Stand up Malfoy, what is it?" a haunting

voice asked.

"It's at Hogwarts, the muggle-lover said that

this one girl is probably stronger than you. So we thought

it be right to inform you of this."

"Really, I must look into this, hand me some

of that polyjuice potion."

Malfoy picked up a bottle and handed it to him.

The man put a hair into the drink, he took a

sip and shuddered, "Disgusting, just the way I like it."

as he said those words, his body started changing, first

his bald head started growing hair, the color of midnight.

His eyes were cold, and dark, and even hating.

He walked over to a mirror and the reflection

on Chiba Mamoru looked back. "I knew that he would

become handy, that's why I have been sending a death

eater in his place, but now, I will go, and see for myself."

Mamoru turned around and walked inside a

little cabin, inside was a cage, where the real and

unconscious Mamoru lay.

The Mamoru imposter snapped his fingers

and at once, the real one woke, "Voldemort! Let me

out of here!"

"How do I look? Don't I look just like you?"

"Stop! Whatever you do, don't hurt Usagi."

"And this Usagi is....." he looked towards Malfoy.

"The one I'm talking about Master. The one

supposedly stronger than you. And another hint,

Professor Chiba and Usagi are inseparable."

"Perfect! I knew I wouldn't regret capturing

you! But then again, you are a teacher."

"You bitch! Let me out now! And Don't hurt

Usagi! She is to well protected!"

"And Master, his pet name for her is Usako,"

Malfoy added.

"Damn you! Let me out! I command you!"

"No one commands me! Crucio!" Mamoru's

shrieks filled the air. 

(AN: sighs, I hope it never ends. GO VOLDEMORT!!!!

YOU ROCK!!!!)

"Now did that hurt? I must put you under my

power now! Imperio!"

----------------------------------------------------------------

(AN: I had stopped it here, but for your reward, I'll

add more!)

----------------------------------------------------------------

"MAMO-CHAN!! NO!!" Usagi woke up,

dripping in sweat. "I feel something is wrong with

Mamo-chan!"

"Usagi-sama, are you all right? I also feel a 

strange aura around Mamoru-kun. Something's not

right. I don't like it."

"Usagi, is something wrong?" Hermione

asked worriedly.

"Iie, I'm, I'm alright," she replied shakily.

"Go back to bed Hermione, I help her," Rei

said softly.

Hermione shrugged and went back to her bed.

"Usagi-sama, it's alright, don't worry," Rei

looked at her princess and noticed she was sleeping.

Rei tucked her in and went to her bed, it

was hard falling back to sleep.

******************************************

When Usagi woke up, she forgot all about her

dream, so she walked to breakfast happily, Rei hadn't

forgotten though, she was still worried.

They walked with Ron, Harry, and Hermione,

who were still wondering how they had found their

way back to the rooms.

As they entered the great hall, Harry started

yelling, his hand over his scar, and he started falling,

though Usagi got there in time, so he didn't fall to the

ground, "Are you all right?"

"Voldemort!" He gasped for breath. "Voldemort's

in this room! Over there!" he pointed to the teacher's

table, who looked shocked. Though they all rushed to

Harry's side.

When they got there, Harry's yells grew worse,

until he couldn't handle it, after that he fainted.

"Professor, would you like for me to take him

to the nurse's office?" Professor Chiba asked.

"Yes Mamoru, please take him. And hurry!

We must figure out which one of you is Voldemort!

Stud-"

He stopped and looked at Mamoru, who was

just standing there, "What are you doing? Get him to

the hos-" he stopped again as he noticed he was holding

on to Usagi's wrist. She seemed to be in someone else's

control.

"You! It's Mamoru! Get the student's out

quickly! Miss Hino! Come here!" he started commanding

at once.

"Yes professor?"

"Help the teachers, you are as strong as them!"

"Hai!"

His eyes turned to Usagi, who was trying to

get out of his control. Voldemort decided to make her

stop so he yelled, "Stupefy!" A blinding flash of light

surrounded Usagi who screamed, when the light was

gone, she fell to the floor.

(AN: *Sings* I put a spell on you! And now you're

mine!)

"Usagi-hime!" Haruka ran towards them.

"-hime?" Voldemort looked astonished. "You

mean that this girl is a princess? Well, I got what I

came for! Goodbye! You will be one of the firsts to

be destroyed!"

"Usagi-sama!" Rei hurled herself at him, just

as he disappeared picked Usagi up and disappeared.

"I'm sorry, Queen Serenity, I have failed you!" She

fell to her knees. "I'm so sorry, I couldn't save your

daughter!"

******************************************

Usagi felt her arms tied against her and she

couldn't move, she could hear Voldemort laughing,

she didn't want to open her eyes. In the background

she also heard many others laugh. _Death Eaters!_ She

had to know what was going on, Usagi opened her

eyes very slowly, and blinked a few times.

"Ah, she's awake!" a man who she had never

seen before exclaimed, but his voice, it sounded so

familiar. It's the one she heard before she was hit by

the flash of light. _Voldemort's!_

In front of her was Harry, he was also tied up,

though he was still out. Usagi glared at the man between

Harry and herself. Voldemort took that as a hilarious

moment. She struggled with the binds, they were metal. 

"You can't brake free of those binds, only I

can, which I have the power of strength, wisdom, and

power! So don't even try, it's not worth it!"

She didn't stop trying, after a minute, the

binds became looser, she pushed with her strength and

broke free, though she had many cuts all over her body.

"That's impossible! But I don't believe the

muggle-lover, you may be strong, but not as strong, or

stronger than me!"

Usagi looked towards Harry, and noticed he

was awake.

"Usagi! I can't breath!" he was gasping for

breath.

She looked at Voldemort and raced over to

Harry, and she started taking of the chains, all she

cared about right then, was to get Harry out.

"Usa-Usa-gi! Be-be-hind! Behind you!" she turned

too late, Voldemort had his wand on her.

----------------------------------------------------------------

I just have one thing to say: MUHAHAHAHAHA!

Not what you were expecting, ne?

  
  


A total of 30 REVIEWS for chapter 3!!

  
  


Did I mention, I love e-mail:

  
  


[emily5389@yahoo.com][1]

  
  


Review! It makes me work harder!

(AN: was that a good cliffhanger??)

  
  


-BabySerenity ^-^

   [1]: mailto:emily5389@yahoo.com



	4. New Powers

New Powers!!!

  
  


I'm Baaaaaack! Anybody miss me?? I would have

gotten this sooner, but I was on vacation, though

I brought my notebook with me.

I have a total writers block, but I knew you wanted

another chapter, so I decided to give you one, though

it's really short, but you'd rather have a short chapter

than wait longer!

  
  


Disclaimer: (Enter favorite lame disclaimer here)

  
  


Last time:

"I'm sorry, Queen Serenity, I have failed you!" She

fell to her knees. "I'm so sorry, I couldn't save your

daughter!"

  
  


Now the story:

---------------------------------------------------------------

"Usa-Usa-gi! Be-be-hind! Behind you!" she

turned too late, Voldemort had his wand on her.

"Crucio!" for the millionth time of

Usagi's life, she felt pain she could not bare. This

time, hot knives were being stabbed at her body. All

of a sudden, it was gone. 

Voldemort smirked, his yellow teeth gleaming

in the sun, "And to think you are to be stronger than

me!"

"Well, remember, last year, you going over

your I'm stronger than Harry speech, and did you kill

him?? I think not!" Usagi shot back.

Voldemort was furious, "Never say anything

like that again! Do you understand?" Silence. "I

asked you a question! Crucio!"

Again Usagi was hit by the knives, still she

said nothing, only hearing her friend's voices cheering

her on, her mother giving encouragement, and, all the

people of the universe, safe, at last.

And again it stopped, and again the Death

Eaters were laughing hard.

And then there was a flash of light, when it

cleared, there stood a beautiful image of a person, who

looked extremely like Usagi.

Usagi recognized her at an instant, she fell

on her knees and said, "Queen Serenity," tears trickled

down her face, "Mother."

_/I'm glad I'm here to talk to you, my Bunny._

_The Gods have told me that you need not to transform_

_to Sailor Moon to use your scepters, you just need to_

_keep them in your pockets and pull them out when you_

_need to use them. Here are your scepters./_

__The scepters came, the ones she used before,

the one she used to destroy Beryl, another for Alan and

Anne, For Prince Diamond's creatures, for Pharaoh 90,

for Nehelania's creatures, and for Galacia.

But there were more than just scepters, there

was the elements of fire, ice, electricity, love, water,

skies, time, and death. She could use the other senshi's

powers! A time traveling key came next. And there was

also a crystal scepter she'd never seen before. One by

one, they went into her sub-space pocket, the one that

stayed was the element of fire.

Usagi looked up a Voldemort, into his cold,

dark, eyes, and muttered words, "I shall destroy you

now!" She held her hands in the form of a gun and

shouted out the words, "Mars Fire, Ignite!"

Fire went to Voldemort at full speed, he used

his disarming attack to stop it, just in the nick of time.

He smirked. "Is that all you can do? Try again!"

She picked up a fire bow and arrow, pointed

it towards the Death Eaters, screaming, "Mars Flame

Sniper!" In the blink of an eye, the Death Eaters fell

to the ground, nursing their burnt bodies. And staring

at Usagi as if she was crazy.

Then a hooded person came up to Usagi, she

got in her pose for the arrow attack, "Flame Sniper!"

"Earth, stop the fire!" amazingly the fire vanished.

Usagi went numb, muttering the words faintly,

"Endymion!" Voldemort laughed.

"He's on my side now brat!" he sneered.

"Endymion! Kill her and get it over with!"

The hooded man took off his robes, there stood

Endymion, tall and hansom, in full army, ready for battle,

the same one she knew from earth. "But why? Endymion?

Why?"

"All I wanted was the throne you baka! We

would be soon married, and then, I would frame

someone and kill you myself, for the throne! I've never

loved you! You are a pathetic excuse for a woman! But

all woman are bakas!"

Usagi took out the scepter and put the Ginzuishou

on, _/No, my Bunny, not yet./_ She felt an enormous sigh

of relief from her nervousness, so she put it back and

retrieved the scepter from Nehelania's time.

The young girl shook her head and pointed

the heart shaped staff towards Endymion, one single

tear fell from her face as she said the words of fate,

"Moon Gorgeous Meditation!" A swirl of red, orange,

yellow, green, blue, indigo, and violet, the colors of

the rainbow.

The dark haired man's eyes widened as the

bright light came towards him, the light smashed into

his armor, when the brightness cleared, Endymion's

armor was on the ground, the ashes flowing away in

the breeze. The man was on the ground, not doubtfully

unconscious.

(AN: *Grabs baseball bat and starts beating up

Mamoru* DIE MAMO-BAKA!!! DIE!!! DIE MAMO-

BAKA!!!)

She turned from the astonished Voldemort and

focused her attention the losing consciousness Harry. His

breaths growing less and less. Usagi called on the power

of ice, and a harp formed. She shouted out and yelled,

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"

Ice came shooting out and hit the metal bars,

they froze and crashed to the floor, along with the famous

Harry Potter. She rushed over to him, lifted his head

and felt his heart beat, he was barely hanging on.

_Power! He needs power and energy!_ She put

her hand on his, held it up and thought hard. And she

felt some of her powers rushing into his body, as this

happened her own body shimmered a bright gold.

After a couple of minutes Harry's eyes opened,

they blinked in confusion a few times. He stood and

looked at all of the destruction.

"Harry! You're all right!" Usagi hugged him.

"You have to get out of here! You must get back to

Dumbledore! Please! Take the key and yell, 'Take me

back to Hogwarts!' It'll work, trust me! And don't worry

I'll be fine!"

"I'm not going without you! You have to come

with me! You'll get hurt or even worse, you can get killed!

Please! You have to get out of here!"

"I said go! NOW! Go! Get out of here! I can

manage until the teachers and Dumbledore get here!"

Usagi barked. "And I mean it!"

"But-"

"No buts! Go!" Usagi shoved Harry, who stuck

the key in the air, said the magic words and disappeared.

"Now let's get this over with! Are you ready?

Or are you still dumbfounded?" Usagi asked a stupefied

Voldemort.

"Of course! First we bow!" he commanded

bending over just slightly. "Come on Usagi! Bow!"

She didn't, Voldemort tried his trick of moving

her head foreword, but it failed.

"And now! We duel!"

"Dead Scream!" time flowed towards Voldemort,

who blocked it with an attack.

"Crucio!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Another cliffhanger!! AHHHHHHH! I'm soooooo sorry!

  
  


Well, you wanted a chapter! So I gave you this!

  
  


Review to a total 0f 55! That's about 15 reviews!

I'm not worried! I got 15 in two days for the last one!

  
  


Review! It makes me work harder!

  
  


-BabySerenity ^-^


	5. What would happen?

Hi Minna!!!!!!!!

  
  


I'm glad to be back and writing, I'm soooooooo sorry

about not getting this out sooner! Well because of all

you fans getting enough reviews, but, how do you

expect me to work in a little amount of time??? But I

still feel loved!

  
  


Ahem! For all of you readers, *glares evilly at some

individual ones, who cower* who say that I'm rushing

this story. *cough* *smiles innocently* It's not over

until I think it's long enough. It's going to be at least

15 chapters!!

  
  


Now for the usual Disclaimer:

*speaks in a lame, flat voice* I don't own either Sailor

Moon or Harry Potter. *takes a breath* Sailor Moon is

owned by Naoko and a bunch of other companies.

*breath* Harry Potter is owned by J. K. Rowling.

  
  


*speaks in usual, cheery voice*

Last time on Dragonba-Oops,

Last time on Princess Serenity and The Wizard's School:

  
  


"And now! We duel!"

"Dead Scream!" time flowed towards Voldemort,

who blocked it with an attack.

"Crucio!"

  
  


And now, the story:

-----------------------------------------------------

"Professor! Professor!" Harry rushed up to

Professor McGonagal.

"P-P-Potter!?" she stammered.

"It's Usagi! Professor! She needs help! She

sent me back with her powers to get help, and she

couldn't come with me!"

"Is she okay? And how could you let her stay

there all by herself? When she could be hurt?" the

professor was terrified by the idea. "You go get Professors

Meiou, Tenou, Kaioh, and Tomoe. And also get Rei.

Tell them to come to go to Professor Dumbledore's

office immediately!"

*******************************************

Usagi fell down to her knees, gasping for air

she could not consume. She stood and looked up at

Voldemort, who was surprised she had gotten back on

her feet. His opened mouth quickly turned into a smile,

a smile meant that he knew something she didn't. He

raised his wand and used a slowing attack. And he

yelled his words, "Impedimenta!"

Usagi knew something was wrong, the green

light that had came out of Voldemort's wand hit, and

she found that she couldn't move. Right after she realized

this information, hands clenched her arms, she looked

at one of them and heard laughter, a laughter she had

heard a little bit ago. Harsh and brutal, it could only be

one person. _Malfoy!_

"You!?" She could tell that a smirk formed on

his mouth. Her eyes narrowed as she turned to her left,

she heard the same laughing, though this person was a

full grown man, someone she remembered Harry telling

her about, someone who was just like Harry's rival, it had

to be Malfoy's father.

"Now, I'll let you sleep for a little while, then

later we'll finish what we've started.

_I wonder what would happen if I lift my feet_

_from the ground. Would the three of us fall to the ground?_

_Well I better try._ Usagi thought, calculating her plan.

_What would happen if it doesn't work? Maybe Harry_

_got through and the others will come and get me._

".....kuso....."

(AN: Right here I had a total writers block!!

Should I put another show in?? If so, which one??

DBZ? FF8? FF7? GW? SW? Has to be something that

I know of.)

*******************************************

Hotaru rushed over to Harry as soon as she and

the other teachers came in. "Are you all right Harry?"

"Yes, I-I'm fine," he spoke in a small voice.

"What happened to Usagi-hime? Tell me what

happened to her!" Haruka barked impatiently.

"Well we were taken to a place that I couldn't

recognize. Usagi got out of her restraints and tried to

get me out of mine. Before she did that, Voldemort hit

her with one of the Unforgivable Curses. (AN: I think

it was Cruciatus, but I'm not sure)"

"Well? What next?"

"I-I don't know. I fainted from the loss of breath.

All I remember is waking up from my sleep, on the ground, 

and Usagi telling me to go with this key," Harry showed

them the time traveling key.

"Oh my! If she did that, then she was desperate!

Only she's allowed to use that key, or her powers will..."

-----------------------------------------------------

Gomen! Gomen! Gomen I'm just in a major writer's block!

I think I know what I'll do, but, I'll make the next one,

extra long! (Hopefully) Though it will take longer to get

out. I just want a lot of ideas! And should I do another

story or not??

  
  


Review! Review! Review!

15 more!

  
  


-BabySerenity ^-^

  
  


emily5389@yahoo.com


	6. A Flash of Light

Chapter 5!

  
  


I'm back!!! FF.Net is back from it's temporary shut down!! and I'm baaaaack!! YAY!!! I'm soooo happy!!

  
  


Okaaaaaaaaaaaay

People didn't understand what I meant about another story! Well this is what I meant!

I meant about putting a sequel to this story, maybe with another show! Not add another show in this story!

Okaaaay, I just confused myself!

Thanks to Casey, my bestest friend.

And to LoNe StAr In An OcEaN sKy, for letting me talk to her on AOL, and for updatting!

And to LizBethy, for also letting me talk to her on AOL, and for her great stories!!

  
  


Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or SM, and i never will (if i did, darien will die a sloooow and paaaainful death!) 

I also don't own the song Daddy's Girl, I don't know who owns it, but, it's on the CD Lunarock and 

it's GRRRRRREAT!!!!

  
  


Last time:

  
  


"Oh my! If she did that, then she was desperate! Only she's allowed to use that key, or her powers

will..."

  
  


The Story:

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**Usagi coughed, she was desperate to know what was happening to her powers. _What is happening to me?_

_Unless, that is what Puu told me about years ago! What exactly did she say was to happen?_ She closed her eyes

preparing herself for a flashback.

*********************************Flashback**********************************"What is this Puu?" Usagi questioned the keeper of time, pointing to the key.

"This, Usagi-hime, is, the time traveling key, but it's unlike Chibiusa's because it can also be used for

traveling."

"Wow! Th-thank you Puu!"

"Remember, Hime, there is one taboo you must remember and follow. Never, and I mean never, let **anyone** besides yourself use that. If you do let someone else use it, your powers will fade, taking you from this dimension, little by little, making you a vulnerable target for your enemies! Do not let that happen! Remember that, Serenity!"

*******************************End Flashback********************************

Her eyes fluttered open and she saw everyone staring at her. The world started to spin right in front of her, even though she was being held tight. She gasped, blood coughing out of her mouth, and her head rolled onto her shoulders, showing them she was easy prey.

She coughed once again and managed to heave out words, "Harry, I'm glad you're safe at Hogwarts, even though I used all my power to send you there, goodbye!" and with that, she fell forward, letting the darkness take her.

Stunned, Voldemort walked up and stared at the girl, lying there, vulnerable. His shocked face was quickly replaced by a grin, he laughed his deadly laugh.

Lucius and Draco looked up to their master, their eyes revealing they knew important information.

"What?" Voldemort barked at his highest positioned death eaters.

"Master, she mumbled something right before she fell, she said something like she's happy Harry is safe back at Hogwarts, thought she used up all her power to send him, and then she said, goodbye!" he looked at his master's face, which was unreadable, so he continued. "That would mean, if she got a little bit of power, she could probably come back for revenge!"

"Well, I do want her back inside consciousness, so I can show everyone that I'm the strongest in the world! So how do I get her back energy without her having to loose it all?" Voldemort thought a bit. "Bring me the girl!"

Lucius Malfoy picked Usagi up and brought her to Lord Voldemort.

"Let's see," he added the spell. "**_Enervate_**__!"

Usagi's eyes slowly opened, she quickly used her strength to pull herself out of his grip. She looked around, confused, "W-what? Why didn't you kill me?"

"Why didn't I kill you? Is that all you can say? Well, if you must know, I awoken you because you are the strongest, after me, in the world, and, I wanted to show the universe my power!"

"You disgust me! How can you talk about a fight with such, assureness and happiness? How could anyone enjoying fighting?" She looked at him, her eyes showing loathe towards the man infront of her. The girl pulled with all her might to get to her tormentor, but, being pulled back by two pairs of arms.

"I don't think so!" he shouted, laughing, cruely.

"Let me go!" Usagi pulled again. "I SAID! LET ME GO!" Suddenly a silver aura flashed madly around the woman, putting off a light too intense to look at.

The father and son had to sheild their eyes, since the aura went through their eyelids, letting Usagi escape.

A flashback for Usagi occurs.

*********************************Flashback**********************************

~From pigtails to perfume,

I'm growing up so soon.~

  
  


A little Usagi, short odangos, playing in the mud. The picture changes as a little older Usagi is shown, she saves a little cat, with a crescent moon on it's forehead.

  
  


~Going to parties,

I love having my own room.~

  
  


A snapshot shows little Usagi and little Sammy (AN: can't remember name in Japanese.) who are laughing and splashing in the water. Next has a picture of them fighting and them slamming their doors to their bedroom shut.

  
  


~Don't spend as much time at home now,

There's so much to do.~

  
  


A superheroine fights against the youmas all around, pictures of Beryl, Wise Man, Pharoah 90, Nehelania, and Chaos appear.

  
  


~But I know, it's true.

  
  


I'll always be Daddy's Girl,

Out in the great big world.

He's taught me what's right from wrong,

I feel so strong!

I'll always be Daddy's Girl.~

  
  


Usagi turns away from her father and stands up proud.

  
  


~Soon I'm gonna be all on my own,

I feel ten feet tall!

I'm not that little girl anymore,

I can do it all!~

  
  


She glows a bright gold and her royal garb appears, she looks up at her enemies. Sensing her little time, she brings up her powers and the evil is destroyed.

  
  


~I'll always be Daddy's Girl,

Out in the great big world.

He's taught me what's right from wrong,

I feel so strong!

I'll always be Daddy's Girl!

I'll always be Daddy's Girl!

I'll always be Daddy's Girl!

Daddy's Girl.~

  
  


*******************************End Flashback********************************

She's determined to not let her life on earth go to waste. The light intensifies as Usagi feels more power signatures approaching. She laughs with joy as she identifies their owners.

***************************************************************************

_Please, Queen Serenity, lead the way to the princess, we must save her life! Please, show me a sign!_ Rei's eyes shot open as a glow forms in front of the professors, Harry, and herself. Her emotion turned to joy as it turned into the size of a doll.

Rei, Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru, and Setsuna at once knelt down before the doll. As it finished it's form, they saw the small body of an elegant past queen.

_/Princesses, please rise, I have come with my little power, to bring your to your princess and friend, my daughter. I shall help you get there. A Sailor Teleport will work, I'll use my powers as my dear daughter's so it shall be easier to get there. Join hands and I'll take you there./_ They all joined hands, the professors looked on in awe, and they also joined the cirlce.

"Mars Power!"

"Uranus Power!"

"Neptune Power!"

"Saturn Power!"

"Pluto Power!"

The powers joined together and they all yelled in unison,

"SAILOR TELEPORT!" In a flash of white, they were all gone.

***************************************************************************

The light subsided, leaving more than just Usagi. There were four others, and they all had a faint glow surrounding them. They faced Usagi, and knelt on one knee, this time, before her. (AN: ARG! A Lot of Commas! hehe ^-^) Standing, one said, "Usagi-hime! We're so glad you're alive!"

"Yes, thank you, Hota-chan," came the response.

The youngest, Hotaru, looked to be in her fourteens. Her pitch black hair falling down to her shoulders, and her lavender eyes held the look of happiness. But if you looked past that, you'd see a tint of destruction. She had the color dark purple surrounding her.

Michiru, who seemed the next youngest, after Usagi, had a faint glow of aqua around her. Her aqua hair splashed (AN: like my word usage?) down to her bid back. And her eyes were the ocean's blue.

Gold surrounded Haruka, her blonde hair flying around her face. And her eyes were a darkish color with a tint of purple, showing determination to protect her princess.

Black surrounded the eldest one. Setsuna's forest green hair fell softly down her back. As her maroon eyes revieled the loneliness in her life and what was to come.

And Usagi had a mixture of two colors. Her hair had changed from blonde to silver, and she had a white aura surrounding her. The sapphire blue gems for eyes she had held sadness, one as young as herself should not yet know.

"Well, well, well."

The five women wheeled around, recognition of the harsh voice. "Serenity and her pitiful guards."

"Endymion!" Michiru spoke softly.

Usagi narrowed her eyes as she dryly added her comment, "The one and only."

"Yes, the one and only," he stepped closer to the astonished women, "Now, we have a proposal for you only, Serenity. Join Lord Voldemort and me, or face the consequences!"

"I'll face the consequences," Usagi spat.

"Have it your way," he smirked, running towards Usagi, faster then anyone would have thought someone could run. At the last second, he changed his course, heading towards the young girl to her right.

Hotaru, had no time even to gasp at what was happening. Endymion stopped behind her and swing his arm around her, holding her in a choking squeeze. (AN: Don't worry Hotaru lovers, I won't kill my second favorite SM character!)

"NOOOOO!!! LET HER GO!!" Usagi cried. "Please, don't involve them in this."

"Usa...gi...-hime.....Do...n't.....wor...ry.....abo...ut.....me!" Hotaru gasped.

"HOTARU!!!!!!!!" She ran over to Endymion and glared at him. "STOP IT!!!"

"Well, you wanted the consequence. Now, join us, or suffer the pain of watching your friends die!" he laughed his wicked laugh, as he squeezed tighter.

"No.....Usagi...-hime.....Do...n't.....gi...ve.....in!"

"STOP IT!!! DON'T HURT HER!!!" Usagi pleaded. "It's me you want not her!"

"Now, we'll have none of that, though it does please me," Voldemort cut in, telling Endymion to let the girl go. "I brought that brat to see who is more powerful."

"Yes, my Lord," the Lord's servant shrank into the shadows, as the scouts stared at their adversary.

"Fine!" Usagi said, happy that her friend is safe.

"Usagi-hime! Don't!" Michiru shouted, worried about her princess' safety.

Setsuna put a hand on the aqua-haired woman's shoulder, "Don't worry, our princess will be fine."

"Not that we have that settled, here are the rules," Voldemort scanned the group, his eyes resting on Usagi. "This is the girl's and my battle, only. No interfering or else." He paused. "If you die, you lose. If you're friend's interfere, you lose. If you fall down, you lose." He stopped, his eyes flashing. "You see, there's a pattern here. Last is, if you start drifting to the next dimension because of shortness of energy, you lose!"

Haruka, Michiru, and Hotaru looked over to Usagi, shakily, who nodded her head.

"Yes, I have a few rules to add on. None of your Death Eaters may intrude, nor will my senshi. You may not dodge attacks, only hit them with yourself or a spell." Voldemort smiled. "That's it I think!"

"Fine, then, are you ready?" Usagi nodded. "Now, we duel!"

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Dun, dun, dun, dun!

  
  


Aren't I evil?

What will happen in the duel? Why did Voldemort smile? What does Voldemort mean by next dimension? Why can't I think of any more questions?

Find out next time on Dragonba-errr

Princess Serenity and the Wizard's School!

  
  


I need reviews!!!!!!!! Please? It can be short, even one word, just please review! 15 or NO MORE STORY!!! Soooo, tell your friends! Tell your friend's friends! Tell your friend's friend's friends! Tell your enemies! Tell your enemies's friends! Tell your-

You get the picture!

  
  


-BabySerenity ^-^


	7. VERY IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!

VERY IMPORTANT!

So far...here are the standings! So far i've gotten a lot of people asking me to do a certain thingy...you can still chose which you want and tell me in your review! ^-^

  
  


first place is SM/HP/DBZ with 5 votes

next is SM/HP/LOTR with 4 votes

tied with 2 votes are SM/HP/GW and a mix

and SM/HP/real life and none have 0!

  
  


Review and tell me which you prefer! Ill keep this up for like another week!

  
  


THANKS

  
  


-BabySerenity ^-^


	8. Entering Bodies and New Heros!

hey! im bak! and guess what! we have a new show! i wont tell u now, but, u'll see if u read! im sry if u didnt get what u wanted but, majority rules.....  
  


Disclaimer: Roses are red,

Violets are blue,

I don't own 'em!

So please don't sue!  
  


Last time:  
  


"Fine, then, are you ready?" 

Usagi nodded. 

"Now, we duel!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Narrator POV (that's me!)  
  


What is she thinking? Hotaru thought. I hope she knows what she is getting into. She looked over to her princess. Usagi-hime..... "Please, be carefull," she whispered quietly so no one would hear her. But, being the senshi of time, one heard her.

"Don't worry about it Hota-chan, Tsuki-hime will be fine," Setsuna reassured.

"I hope you're right."

"Trust me."  
  


Usagi POV  
  


I couldn't believe it! He was just standing there, waiting for me to attack. It's like, hello! Come on! I want this to end! Off towards my senshi, I could hear the oldest of my court whisper assurance towards the youngest. I looked towards them, that was my mistake! Before I knew it, darkness had overtaken me.  
  


Rei POV  
  


What happened? Where is everyone? We transported together, but, I can't seem to find the others. Or Usagi-hime! I walked around the woods I appeared in. Suddenly an evil laughter filled my ears. I looked towards the noise. Last thing I remembered was hearing someone say, "Our Lord will be happy with our new catch!"  
  


Hotaru POV  
  


"USAGI-HIME!!" I fell down to my knees sobbing hysterically. "Usa sniff Usa sniff Usagi!" Someone's hand gently touched my shoulder. I looked up at a smiling Haruka. "Wha-?"

She cut me off and jerked her head towards the battle field. Up where Voldemort was standing was a circle of light. (A/N like basketball stripes, so you can see inside) There was our princess, lying with her eyes closed. A smile grew on my face. She's going to be fine! I knew it!

Usagi floated for a few minutes, when out of the blue, a quick flash of light came and went. (A/N lots of flashes, I know...) 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(A/N here I have a total writers block! So I asked my friend who was in the room... and she said to sing a song sooo, here goes...

.:sings:.

Usagi: I'm the princess of the moon!

Ron: I hate the color of maroon!

Rei: She's annoying that princess of light!

Makoto: Everyone knows I love to fight!

.:Usagi interupts:.

Usagi: So I'm annoying now, am I?

Rei: Of course you are, and you cry!

Usagi: That's so mean!

Rei: But it's true!

Usagi: Meanie!

Rei: Crybaby!

Minako: Stop it now, or I'll get mad!

Harry: Voldemort, don't hurt me! I'm just a lad!

Michiru: I've got it all, I've got the looks!

Hermione: But don't forget to get some books!

Hotaru: I'm the senshi of destruction!

Setsuna: When I mess with time I get a deduction!

Ami: Ohhhhhhh..

everyone: Why does it have to be me? 

Ami: Yes!

everyone: Why does it have to be me?

Haruka: That is all!

everyone: Hurrrra!

Usagi: You're sooo mean Rei!

Rei: I'm not even saying a word!

Usagi: What's that supposed to mean?

.:stops singing:.

A/N hey! it worked)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(A/N where was i? usagi-hime....basketball stripes...flash of light....a hah!)  
  


Narrator POV  
  


Voldemorts eyes snapped shut as the flash came, his eyes opened quickly and his jaw dropped. 

Usagi was spinning in circles, her black school robe tightened itself to her giving her a little bit of breathing room. It flared out at the knee. Her hair was still in her odangos, but they had turned to a stunning silver. The dress had spegetti straps. A silver piece of cloth wrapped around her arms, hanging down the top of her knees. (A/N I'm not a very good describer... If you don't understand the dress, just make her in any black dress...)

Her eyes opened, shocking everyone as they were a startling silver. Her Mamo"-chan" was shocked, inching away from everyone. Usagi turned around quickly and glared at Endymion, "So," she snapped, "why didnt you tell me about this earlier?"

Usagi laughed triumphantly as he gulped, "What are you talking about?"

"You should know Mamo-'chan'" she mocked. "when it was you who did this to me!"

"As much as I dont mind you two bickering, lets get on with this!" a voice behind her barked.

Usagi again closed her eyes and reopened them. They had returned to their usual sapphire blue. She mocked him, "Of course LordVoldemort." She glared a glare that told him that she wasnt afraid.

A bright glow started to appear in Usagi's outstretched palm. It was silver, and as it grew bigger, it got harder for the scouts with her to stand straight. Voldemort had a little trouble also. But he walked forward with ease.

Usagi flung the light at him and his eyes widened. He brought out his wand, mumbled a few well chosen words, and the light disappeared. Usagi, out of breath, fell to her knees.

"So you finally give into the true power? Remember, there is no evil and no good, only power. And those good enough to know it!" Voldemort laughed triumphantly.

"No!" Usagi looked up to him, her eyes back to the startling silver. "I would never give up! I will never surrendor! In the name of the moon! I will punish you!" She stood up shakily, "And now that I understand my truepast," She looked towards Sailor Pluto, "I know what i must do, to have you defeated. I cannot, this is not my battle. But i can help."

Sailor Pluto grimly nodded as Usagi smiled. Neptune gasped and Uranus put her hands on Neptune's shoulder for support. Saturn, Saturn cried, "No! Usagi! We will find some other way! Please!" 

Usagi looked into her crying eyes with her own now shining silver ones, "Goodbye, my Firefly."

She knew exactly what Voldemort was going to do. So she let him.

He came up to her. And suddenly...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


(A/N: I was going to stop here.....but then i thought of all u nice reviewers.....and decided.....  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


....I better keep going if my life depended on it.....)  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  


He smashed his lips upon hers. She would not stop him, she knew the outcome, and she had to accept it. He let her go as he fell to the floor lifeless.

She looked over to her scouts, her eyes turned red, wobbled on her legs, and fell also, but before she hit the ground, her body shattered into a thousand pieces and disappeared.

Sailor Saturn ran over to where Usagi once was, she fell to her knees and sobbed. Sailor Pluto went down to her and gave her a hug, whispering in her ear, "Trust in your princess, as she trusts in you as a friend and guardian."

With that, they held hands, and teleported back to the school.  
  
  
  
  
  


------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

|-------------------------------IN THE NEXT DIMENSION-------------------------------|

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  


Trunks POV  
  


I was training with my father when it happened. A shattering sound and a blinding light came behind our house. 

My mother was sitting on the deck with my best friend's mother, Chi-Chi. At first I thought it was one of my mother's experiments. That is until I saw the shocked expression on her face. Goten, my best friend's crazy brother was sitting on his mom's lap, staring in awe right above the ground.

I looked down too, little microscopic pieces were popping up on the ground and connecting with the other pieces. Forming something that I couldnt identify then. And my best friend and his father came, along with the Namekjinn, Piccolo came along.

Most of the pieces that came were black. After a ton of black came in, silver started popping up. It was then i realized that this was a girl! A human, or at least I think, a human girl! After all the silver was finished Tien and Chao tsu came. Finally the girl was fully there. The light subsided and she fell to the ground, obviously unconscious.

This all happened within thirty seconds, but it seemed to take hours to me. My mother, thinking quickly, told Vegeta, my father, to take her to the rejouvination tanks. He refused, so I had to take the girl there, not that I cared, she was gorgeous. I quickly set her inside and my mother started the tanks up.

I've been waiting here for an hour now. I can sense something strange from this girl. And I can sense that she's fully healed. I was shocked that she recovered so soon. But I was even more shocked when her eyes snapped open. They were blood red and they were filled with hate. 

Suddenly there was a blast in the room and I covered my eyes from the flying debri. And then my friends were in here. They were all as startled by her eyes as I was. 

"No where did that moon girl take me?" she cackled evilly. She mused at their faces as she viewed her surroundings. "I seem to be on some different planet, wait, she told me about going into the next dimension."

"Hey!" Goku yelled. I don't know who you are, or where you came from. But if you're here to harm the people of earth. I'll stop you!"

"You have no way to defeat me! Only two people can!" She smirked. "One of them, is unconscious in my dimension, and the other one, well, she's a little preoccupied."

Suddenly her eyes started flashing back and forth from red to blue and she grabbed her head in what seemed frusteration. "I said get out of my head. Yes, this is my body now! And I will keep it from you!" She screamed. "Stop getting in my way, moon brat."

My friends looked at her like she was insane, she probably was. I wouldnt know.

"She, is the preoccupied one," She said, her eyes stopping back at blood red. "I have entered her body, since she is the strongest from my old dimension, and she is the only way to defeat me. Along with that Harry Potter." She spit out his name.

Gohan was trying to hold back his own anger, apparently from this girl's conversation with herself, she seemed to have entered someone's body. The one that was to destroy him. Very quickly he released his anger and threw punches at the girl. She grinned wickedly and dodged them all. 

The girl flew up out of the house at a tremendous speed. All of us followed her. 

We were all amazed, because Gohan was the strongest of us all. And even when Goku went up to help, she still was winning. But I could tell she was tiring, as Gohan and Goku were. She headed toward the ground and the two followed her. She stayed calm, even went the each went on different sides of her. She thought nothing of it.

I figured she knew how to tell who's the strongest of us all, because she walked over to Gohan, grabbed him by his collar and said, "You are strong," then threw him to the side as if he were a rag doll, "But I'm stronger."

I winced, he didn't even have the chance to power up. But behind her, Goku was slowly ascending into the Super Saiyan level. And then a flash of yellow behind her made her turn around and her eyes widened. 

I made my jump to Super Saiyan also and flew silently over to her. 

Goku threw a few punches to test her, but she caught them all. And then, he started to give punches more frequently. A few actually even hitting her. By then, the two of them were tired. That's when I made my move. I punched her in the back. She fell to her knees as a red substance came out. She fell to the ground.

The red substance had only a face and a trail of gas behind it. The eyes narrowed when he turned to look at me. "I will remember this day, and you should to. I will return, and kill you all! And then, kill this pathetic girl who destined to protect her people," he glared at the girl lying on the floor. "I shall return."

And the face flew away. We all walked over to the girl who was now peacefully laying down on a lawn chair. She opened her eyes and they came to be a sapphire blue. They were innocent. I relaxed. 

"Where am I?" her voice was soft, but a little shaky. And she looked at everyone. "Who are you?" She looked around. "All I remember is being locked inside my body, when Lord Volde-" She raised her head quickly. "What happened to him!?" she demanded.

Goku sighed painfully, "The guy you're talking about came out of you as a substance, and flew off, muttering that he would be back, and he would kill you and that Harry guy."

"Oh, he'll be back, I know," she sighed, then mentally kicked herself. "How stupid of me, I forgot to introduce myself." She smiled. "I'm Usagi!"  
  


------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

finished! yeah, i know, took me a long time. but....at least i got it out! YAY!

it turns out that it was DBZ! yay! and im sry if u didnt get what u wanted but.....its the majority that counts.....and if u dont like DBZ....please keep reading....and im very sry....  
  


O yeah! Please vote on ur favorite couple! 

usa/trunks

usa/gohan

usa/malfoy

usa/harry  
  


please R/R! 15 more reviews please!   
  


-BabySerenity ^-^


End file.
